Krieg/Skins
Skins available and unlockable for Krieg. A total of 19 Heads and 87 Skins can be unlocked for Krieg. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though often rare) enemy drops, quest rewards, challenge rewards, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. Like Gaige, Krieg is a few heads and skins shorter than other characters. Specifically, he does not have a Vault Veteran Head or Skin (BL1 save) or a Special Edition Head, and Domination, Supremacy and Madness heads have yet to be released for Krieg as well. Heads Default *KRIEG!!!! *CHOKE IT OUTTA ME *TURN AROUND DO IT Unlockable These heads can only be acquired through mission rewards, challenge tier rewards, or drops from enemies as specified below: * - Rare drop from Henry * - Drop from Geary and Rare Drop from the Warrior * - Rare Drop from the BNK-3R * - Rare drop from Badass enemies * - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible * - Mission reward from Symbiosis * - Mission reward from X Marks The Spot * - Drop from Terramorphous the Invincible * - Mission reward from The Fall of Nakayama * - Acquired in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage DLC * - Mission reward from Statuesque * - Mission reward from In Memoriam * - Complete To Pay The Bills * - Dropped by Creepers Gallery please upload|KRIEG!!!! Choke.jpg|CHOKE IT OUTTA ME please upload|TURN AROUND DO IT Can't_Breath.jpg|I CAN'T BREATHE IN THIS I_Hear_Your_Blood.jpg|I HEAR YOUR BLOOD Look_In_My_Eye_Dammit.jpg|LOOK IN MY EYE DAMN IT Suplex.jpg|DOUBLE SUPLEX TIME Hahahahaha.jpg|HAHAHAHAHA fry_stay in school kids skin.png|STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS 2013-05-16_00003.jpg|KEELHAUL YOUR INFANT CI-131183654430298913.jpg|TURN AROUND DO IT MY MIND IS A PRISON.jpg|MY MIND IS A PRISON MASKS MAKE ME LOOK FAT.jpg|MASKS MAKE ME LOOK FAT LONG LIVE THE MEAT.jpg|LONG LIVE THE MEAT HELL OF AN UNDERBITE.jpg|HELL OF AN UNDERBITE GO TO HELL DIE DIE DIE.jpg|GO TO HELL DIE DIE DIE VIDEOGAMEFACE.jpg|VIDEOGAMEFACE COMING FOR YOU.jpg|COMING FOR YOU ZEN AND THE ART OF MEAT.jpg|ZEN AND THE ART OF MEAT Skins Default *KRIEG'S SUNDAY FINEST *LICK THE MARROW *HNNNNNNNG *WHO THREW THAT *CAN'T CAN'T CAN'T DO IT *SUCK MY RIBCAGE *SPLIT YOU OPEN COWARD *I CAN'T HEAR YOU SHUT UP *POOP TRAIN CONDUCTOR *I CAN SMELL MYSELF *INJECT THE PAIN *I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T *DON'T MAKE ME DO IT *PAIN IS EVERYTHING *GAUZE IT YOU IDIOT *DON'T TOUCH MY COMB *LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER *SO DAPPER *THE BLOOD IS CRUSTING Unlockable *BABY APPETIZERS - Rank 3 "Blue Sparks" challenge *BLACK AS DAY - Rare drop from any of the four Hyperion Assassins *BLUE BULLSEYE ON MY CHEST - Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk *CAN YOU HEAR MY PANTS - Rank 5 "This Is No Time for Lazy!" challenge *CRIMSON WAVE MR HALL - Rank 5 "Hail of Bullets" challenge *DON'T MAKE ME CALM DOWN - Rank 3 "Open Pandora's Boxes" challenge * - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible *DON'T STOP PLEASE HELP ME - Rank 3 "Aggravated Assault" challenge * - Rank 5 "Nothing Rhymes With Orange" Challenge or "JEEEEENKINSSSSS!!!!" * - Rank 5 "Slag-licked" challenge *EVERYTHING IS FINE - Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible *FEEL THE MEAT - Rank 3 "For the Hoard!" challenge *FIRE A CROWDED BUILDING - Random drop from Spiderants * - Rank 5 "Ammo Eater" challenge * - Item of the Day * - Rank 3 "It's Not Easy Looting Green" challenge *HOT NIPPLES HOT HOT HOT - Rare drop from Capt. Flynt *HOW DO YOU SPELL NOSTLGA - Rank 3 "Not Full of Monkeys" challenge *I AM A FASHION - Rank 4 in "Whaddya Buyin'" challenge * - Acquired in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *I SEE THE FACE OF GOD - Only available to Gearbox Software employees *I'LL SNORT YOUR SCABS - Rank 3 "Shotgun!" challenge * - Quest reward from To Grandmother's House We Go *I'M GONNA VOMIT - Random drop from Stalkers * - Item of the Day * - Rank 5 "Knee Deep in Brass" challenge *IT'S WRONG ALL WRONG - 2013 Valentine's Day SHIFT code *JEEEEEEEEEEEEANS - Rank 3 "Fisticuffs" challenge * - Item of the Day * - 777 on slot machines * - Item of the Day * - Item of the Day * - Quest reward from Capture the Flag * - Rare drop from Creepers * - Item of the Day * - Rank 5 "Eviscerated" challenge *MY PANTS HAVE DOTS - Quest reward from The Cold Shoulder *NEVER STOP CRYING - Rank 3 "Pull the Pin!" challenge * - Rare drop from King Mong * - Rank 5 "Quick Draw" challenge * - Rank 3 "Load and Lock" challenge * - Rank 3 "Marauder? I Hardly Know 'Er" challenge *PEEL THE SKIN - 2013 St Patrick's Day SHiFT code *PURR LIKE A DEAD KITTEN - Random drop from any enemy in the game * - Rank 3 "Rocket and Roll" challenge * - 777 on slot machines * - Rank 5 "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle" challenge *SLURP IT ALL DOWN - Rank 3 "The Killer" challenge * - Rank 5 "Catch-A-Rocket!" challenge * - Quest reward for completing Shielded Favors *STEP ON IT EAT THE GUTS - Random drop from "Chubby" mobs *STOP LAUGHING AT ME - Rank 3 "Longshot" challenge *TAKE A NAP IN YOUR SKULL - Rank 5 "Badass Bingo" challenge * - Item of the Day *USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE - Quest reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man * - Rank 5 "Boomerbang" challenge *WHAAAAAAT - Quest reward for completing No Vacancy * - Rank 5 "I Just Want to Set the World on Fire" challenge * - Item of the Day *WHY DOES IT SAY ANGLE - Rare drop from Saturn * - Rank 3 "BOOM" challenge * - Random drop from Threshers * - Rare drop from Dukino's Mom Gallery please upload|KRIEG'S SUNDAY FINEST please upload|LICK THE MARROW please upload|HNNNNNNNG please upload|WHO THREW THAT please upload|CAN'T CAN'T CAN'T DO IT please upload|SUCK MY RIBCAGE please upload|SPLIT YOU OPEN COWARD please upload|I CAN'T HEAR YOU SHUT UP please upload|POOP TRAIN CONDUCTOR please upload|I CAN SMELL MYSELF please upload|INJECT THE PAIN please upload|I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T please upload|DON'T MAKE ME DO IT please upload|PAIN IS EVERYTHING please upload|GAUZE IT YOU IDIOT please upload|DON'T TOUCH MY COMB please upload|LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER please upload|SO DAPPER please upload|THE BLOOD IS CRUSTING please upload|MINE MINE MINE MINE please upload|LET ME SERVICE YOU please upload|SICKLE TO THE EYE SEE RED please upload|YOUR EYES TASTE LIKE CHEESE please upload|I AM A FASHION Trivia Category:Skins